


Stupid deaths

by Elenhpaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Card Games, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Mission Fic, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhpaine/pseuds/Elenhpaine
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine mission but it had to go wrong.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 11





	Stupid deaths

Their feet made loud sounds on the brown leaves that had left the trees nearly naked. The moon was casting a strong and haunting blue light, making the scenery look like it was taken out of a horror film yet still beautiful as nature always is. There was nearly no other movement besides the two of them. Only few owls here and there where hunting small animals but nothing more. 

"So what do you think?" She asked him, making her eyes as large as she could. She reminded him of a puppy and he wasn't sure he would be able to decline anything she might ask. 

"Of what exactly?". His response was stoic and he looked straight ahead pretending not to understand.

"Table games. Saturday. Harry's house. I can explain each game to you in advance so you won't feel awkward".

"So an evening with Harry, his hot tempered wife and your lifelong crush?"

"Well Lavender will also be there. I know how much you enjoy your conversations!" 

"I think i just puked a little in my mouth, thanks."

"Oh come on i promise it'll be fun!"

"Do you even know what makes me have fun?"

"Yes. Being a total snob, making people feel awkward and throw threats at them!"

"Ha ha hilarious. Are you the funniest among them? With such humour it's certain i won't be having any fun at all."

"Is that a ...yes?" Her smile spread across her cheekbones.

"Only if you tell them you desperately wanted to bring me as your date". He smirked at her teasingly (and a little hopefully).

"HA HA who's the humourless now?!" She faked intense laughing.

"That would still be you"

"Ass" she said between her teeth. "So let's split up and get this over with? Meet at the end of the treeline?" 

"How about we take extra time and don't split up?" He always lost this argument.

"Draco, we always split up. Nothing ever happens in this forest. Nothing ever happens anymore anyway. I'll come save you in an instant though if necessary" she winked at him and took the left route.

He stared at her back for a second, admittedly enjoying the view of her figure bathed in moonlight. He then turned on his feet and took the right route that lead towards a small pont. As he approached he could see the light reflecting on the waters making it look like crystal and nearly hurting his eyes. It was the biggest full moon he had seen in a long time. Or maybe everything felt more beautiful and magical when he was with her. 

He brought his wand up from his side and started casting protection spells. Some of the rarest plants were growing here so they had to stay protected from animals and humans alike. He was done with it in only a few minutes. They'd be coming here in a month again to renew them. It had kinda become their own mission although at times the ministry sent someone else. Draco really grew to appreciate this place. He got to open up to Hermione here and he enjoyed their long talks or their silent walks. Once he was finished he put his wand in his pocket ready to depart once he reunited with her.

The walk towards the end of the treeline was a little longer than usually cause he was deep in thoughts. He was thinking about her invitation and his comment about being her date. Perhaps she thought of it this way too but she refused to confirm it. Or maybe she felt sorry for him ot was being extra polite? No no not the latest two for sure... Maybe she simply enjoyed their friendship. Which he also did but... He was long ago screwed by the realisation that he fell in love with her. He craved more than a mere friendship. He wanted to taste her lips, and make her blood rush to her cheekbones. And every once in a while he thought of her sweet voice making the sexiest sounds for him and because of him. He got so lost in thought he was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets and with his head tilted downwards.

He slowly turned his gaze upwards and after a few seconds he started to feel sick and dizzy. He felt nauseated and his whole body became still, cold sweat all over him. He lost all colour from his cheekbones and knuckles. His pupils dilated and his mouth was half open, bitting his teeth violently. He didn't register the spasms of his face muscles. His Adam's apple was moving fast from his rushed breath's and the world grew silent around him.

"No" was all he thought. His ear started buzzing, his temper rising and tears started to appear in his eyes.

"NO"

In front of him layed unconscious and dead eyed Hermione. More white than the moon it self, starring at him, a blank expression that made her look like a doll. Nothing like her.  
Above her, smiling wickedly at him and with her blood still on his mouth and hands, stood Fenrir. How was that possible?? He knew Fenrir was in Azkaban. He put him there himself. Is this his revenge on him?

He had already pulled out his wand and send every spell he could think of at the horrific image of the werewolf. Nothing worked. Realisation was hitting him harder everytime he looked at her. It was over, she was dead and he .. he had done absolutely nothing to save her. Once again. The tears flooded his eyes like the spells filled the sound and space. Colorful spells were hitting Fenrir with exceptional speed, but nothing worked. Fenrir took an attack possition, ready to jump towards Draco. He was half way through their distance and then it was all over.

He didn't hear her voice, casting Rediculous, over his on manic voice, buzzing ears and loud spells. He only saw Fenrir transform in an otter and then cast far far away. He barely registered what happened. He fell on his knees. His feet were already shaking and now he could no longer be up. He saw her approaching from the left of the scene he had just witnessed. Slowly she made her way to him, gently as if speaking to a scared child she called him.

"Draco?"

He was so so relieved to hear her. So ashamed he had thought this to be true. So vulnerable now that his feelings were out.

Merely half a meter away from him she kneeled beside him not sure if she should touch him. Giving him time to understand, to get over the shock.

He looked straight into her eyes, his emotions still lingering and his love undoubted.  
"Can we .. not split up anymore?"  
His tone was childish and Hermione couldn't help but smile a little.  
"Sure"

He raised his hand and touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch and held his hand there with her own  
"I thought..."  
"Yeah, i am here though"

He reached out, his heart thudding loudly and painfully.  
He went the distance, hesitating a bit just before he leaned in and tasted her lips. Sweetly, tenderly, he conveyed his emotions to her. And she responded with a caress that made his earlier fears disappear. His hands were tickled by her hair, and his tongue found her lips and teased her for a second. He felt her smiling and so her lips pulled back from his reach. He gave her one last quick kiss and touched foreheads with her. 

They stayed like this in silence before Draco broke it.  
"Do you want to go to Harry's as a date?"

He could see that her heartbeat got faster by the subtle change in her posture, the deeper long breath she took before she responded contently a certain  
"Yes"

"So what are we playing?" He tried to get her talking so that he may be totally released from the anxiety that was still there from before 

"Uhm.. Stupid Deaths".

**Author's Note:**

> Decided i wanted Draco's bogart to be Hermione's death. I was inspired by a post that made me think of that. Would love to hear your comments ^_^   
> I am not a writer really but i do draw so here is my Instagram in case you are interested! There's some Dramione on there too!  
> www.instagram.com/elenhpaine


End file.
